No Room For Error
by Fallout47
Summary: Post-Fallout. Ilsa and Ethan ... They can work well together, they have proven that. Can they also be a spy couple? They are surely willing to try that.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own Mission Impossible or any of the characters.

 **Warning: Potential spoilers for Rogue Nation and Fallout**

Additional Author's Note: Apologies for waiting a while for this. This first chapter has been written for a while now but I thought I'd postpone the posting till today. And for a good reason.

Today is October 19th. Since the two share the same birthday (same year, even - what were the odds?), let's celebrate both the spy and the awesome actress behind her. I know the character is fictional but I don't care.

Happy birthday, Ilsa Faust! And … Happy birthday, Rebecca Ferguson!

Now on with the show …

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Norfolk, Virginia**

A month had passed since Kashmir. After Ethan and Sloane had managed to get Lane shipped off to MI6, Ilsa had promptly gone to London and closed up shop. She had had enough of MI6, after the way she had been treated for quite a long time. She wasn't sure where she would be doing next. Hence why, when Ethan had made the same offer that Ilsa had made all those years earlier, 'Come away with me', she had hesitated. Because she had known that offer had meant her joining IMF. Did she want to continue this life? Or did she want to find a new path?

It hadn't taken Ilsa long to realize that … spying was what she was good at. Pretty much the only thing she was good at. In any other field of work, she would probably have to start from scratch. And it was rather late to try and find a new career for herself. So, in the end, Ilsa decided to contact the IMF. Soon enough, she was taking the required tests. She hadn't told anyone from her old team (Ethan and the others) that she was planning to join them. Wanted to be a surprise.

That day, she had the final step before actually joining the IMF. A face-to-face interview with the Secretary. Ilsa didn't know who the new Secretary was. Was it Sloane? Was it someone else? Probably not all that important. Anyway … in order to get to this interview, someone needed to bring her in. When asking for how would she know who that was … the answer had been 'you will know'.

 _Please don't be Ethan. Any of the others. Just not Ethan._

So that was why Ilsa sat inside a local office of Virginia Department of Transportation. Patiently waiting. She had arrived early, wanting to scout the place a bit. Just in case. She had been waiting there for about five minutes, when a familiar voice asked her: "Madame, I understand you had some questions about our brochure. Would you follow me, please, so we can discuss your concerns?"

Luther. If they wouldn't have been in public, she would've probably hugged the big man. Instead, Ilsa just acted all professional. She nodded, before stating: "Finally, I've been waiting here for 5 minutes. I do have some important things to discuss with you." She kept on blabbering away about some made-up concerns, until they were out of view. That was when she dropped the act and smiled relieved. "I was hoping it would be you … "

"I was kind of hoping you would come, Ilsa. Just expecting it to be a little sooner. Come here." And a big bear hug enveloped her the next second. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Luther. How are the others? How is … um … How is he?" He would know whom she was referring to. Especially after that talk they had had in London.

"Oh, you know … Same old Ethan," he replied with a small grin.

She nodded and smiled knowingly. "Hm … Let me guess. Off doing crazy stunts somewhere?"

"Pretty much. Actually, he and Benjy just returned from a mission this morning. Probably just finished debriefing. We, Brandt included, will all be going out for some drinks later … If you want to join us."

"Well … Don't know how long the interview will take but … Sure. Address?"

* * *

"One more thing to cover. I am aware of the relationship that you have with Agent Hunt. Both professional and … personal."

Ilsa said nothing. It was pointless to play dumb. She was more interested to see where this was going.

"I don't need to tell you how personal interactions can affect our work. It could have … disastrous consequences. If you intend to pursue the personal aspect of your relationship with Agent Hunt, know that there is no room for error."

"I understand, Mr. Secretary." And nothing else needed to be said. Any other details were between herself and Ethan. Nobody else. Not even the Secretary.

"Good. Dismissed. You can pick up your credentials tomorrow at the front desk. Agent Stickell will be your guide until you get settled in."

* * *

"You still didn't tell me where you went off to, Luther. You've been gone for over an hour."

"Benji … I promise I'll tell you. Later. Scout's honor … "

The Brit looked at him rather suspiciously, then shook his head. "You Americans and your scout's promises. Were you even a scout?"

"Come on, Benji. He said he would tell us … It's not like he met with a foreign agent and got convinced to sell us out, right?" Brandt stared at Luther with some amusement in his eyes, but also some seriousness. Of course he was kidding. Just not really picked the right topic to ease off Benji's worries.

"You're not helping, Brandt. You're not helping. For that, you're buying the next round. As soon as Ethan returns from the restroom."

"Which is … now." Ethan's voice sounded from right behind them. "So … we're waiting, Brandt."

William Brandt was just about to make the order to the bartender, when an unexpected yet very familiar voice interrupted his movement towards the bartender. "Can I have one of the same too, please?"

Everybody looked in shock towards the end of the counter. And there she was, staring at them with that unmistakable smile of hers. And the first to react was her fellow Brit, who jumped promptly off the stool and almost tackled her.

"Ilsa! Oh my God … You're here. Uh … Why are you here?"

"Well, first of all … as of right now, you can call me 'colleague'."

"Huh? OH … Oh wow. Congratulations."

"Knew you could do it, kid," Luther grinned wholeheartedly.

"Uh … Kid? Really?" She looked amused at the big man. No real problem. It was all in good fun.

"Wait a minute." Benji got the lightbulb moment. "Now I know where you were, Luther. You brought her in. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wanted it to be a surprise … ", she said calmly, finally escaping from Benji's hug.

Brandt saluted her rather discretely, before turning towards the bartender and giving off the order. And that was when HE made his entrance, stepping out from behind Brandt. Ethan looked at her with that warm smile of his. She looked back at him. They were doing that thing of theirs. Didn't need to say anything, just knew what the other was thinking. In the end, Ethan did break the silence.

"You came."

"You did ask me nicely."

"You did take your time though."

"Well, you know me … playing hard to get."

A few more moments of silent conversation, before Brandt broke the silence. "Time for drinks. And, if I may suggest … let's drink to the newest but not so new member of our team. To Ilsa."

"To Ilsa", the rest exclaimed in chorus. All except Ethan. He just simply raised the glass in her direction. And she imitated him. Her eyes were glittering. She felt happy. Now she needed to properly manage that happiness.

And that happiness would include him. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but any chapter prompts are welcome. I have this planned through Chapter 3. So I would really appreciate some prompts for Chapter 4 and onward.

Apologies for the delay on this chapter. Hit a bump in the RL road this past week, but I should be back on a road without bumps again now.

Also … Happy Halloween!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Gdańsk, Poland**

Early hours of the morning. The streets were quiet. Well, mostly quiet. Through this silence, a hooded shadow was moving. From time to time, it stopped and looked back. Nobody following. Had to check nonetheless. It is a requirement in the field, one has to be forever vigilant. One lapse of concentration could have dire consequences.

The shadow continued to be on the move and check behind for any suspicious movement. It became clear soon enough that the figure was a man. Especially when reaching a spot of light and the face of Ethan Hunt came briefly into view from under the hood.

Earlier that evening, the team had had an op in the harbor. It had gone according to plan up to a point. Then improvisation had been required. Including Ethan separating from the rest of the team. Ilsa had accepted that separation with some difficulty. Obviously. But there had been little that she had could've done to persuade him otherwise.

That had been … two hours earlier. It had taken Ethan a long time to find a clear path to the safehouse. Neutralizing a few bad guys along the way had been part of that approach. He wasn't sure if there was anyone else following him. Hence why a few clever detours before finally reaching his destination.

Still cautious though, even on the staircase leading towards the apartment. Just in case there would be a trap waiting for him here. No indication of that until reaching the door. He listened in at the door. Silence. Suspicious. Or maybe not. Perhaps all was calm and the rest of his team were just waiting for him.

Burst in or sneak in? Ethan decided for the former, after a brief thought process. Door swung open and he rushed in. Only when he heard a mild push at the back of his head and then the sound of the door closing, Ethan realized that maybe his earlier suspicions were correct. Until a more than familiar voice reached his ears.

"Ethan?"

He had thought of lowering the hands that had been briefly raised up a moment ago. But no … The respite lasted exactly three seconds. "No, no … Keep them up and drop it." He tried to turn around and protest but the silencer nudged him once more. "I said drop it … "

He did as the voice ordered, tossing his own gun away, before deciding to speak. "Ilsa … it's me. It's ok."

Another nudge to the head.

"The first words you said to me when we first met … Say them."

She was just being thorough. Ethan could understand that. And there was no hesitation in his answer. "Nice shoes, by the way."

"And what did I tell you in Kashmir when you asked if I was OK?"

Easy as pie, once more. "You've never looked better."

The pressure of the gun disappeared and two arms wrapped firmly around him from behind. "You had me worried sick, you bastard … "

She was relieved, despite her choice of words and sharp tone. He was also relieved. Even though he hurt. "Good to see you too, Ilsa … " His attempt to hide the pain though had been unsuccessful and it slipped in his tone. Something that didn't go unnoticed.

Ilsa had moved to face him. "You're hurt … " Matter-of-fact statement. Which was followed by a demanding, no-nonsense one. "Hoodie off. Shirt too. And get a seat. Don't argue with me."

Ethan wanted to protest but that tone and that look on her face made him realize it would be a futile attempt. He complied, not without giving her a little look. A look that told plenty. But mostly 'what, you couldn't wait to see me shirtless'.

"You forget I already saw you shirtless once. So stop giving me that look, Ethan Hunt."

He stopped and just focused on the task at hand. Which was a tad difficult, since pretty much every movement hurt. She didn't help him, just giving him a critical gaze. Something like 'serves you right'. Or thereabouts.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, right. They're out looking for you. Hang on … " She clicked her earpiece. "This is Black Widow. I've got the Cap. Return home."

He chuckled briefly. "Who picked these call-signs?" She deadpanned him. "You? Never figured you for a comic book geek."

"I'm not a geek. Just … happen to like it. Comics, movies … Need to pass the time with something besides looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds, you know."

His shirt landed next to his hoodie on the floor and Ilsa grabbed the first-aid kit, while he resumed the earlier topic. "I see … And you see me as … Captain America?"

"Well … just look at you. You throw yourself in the thick of it." She gestured towards the myriad of bruises and scars all over him. "You're a mess. But yes … To me, you are the closest thing to Captain America."

"Mhm … And you? Black Widow? You're not Russian … are you?" He stared in her eyes, as she began busying herself with cleaning his wounds and applying ointments.

"Huh. No. As far as I know, anyway. But I felt it was appropriate. She's a spy. She's cold, like me." Sign of protest, shoved off with a movement of her hand. "Yes, yes, I know some people consider me cold. I admit that I am, most of the time. And … I like her. Natasha. She does remind me of myself quite often."

He scrutinized her face for a few moments in silence. Which prompted her to react. "What?"

"Oh … nothing. I just thought that … Perhaps the Secretary … Connections. Maybe you could visit the set of the next movie or something. Get to meet the woman behind the hero … Are you fangirling? Just a little?"

He was rewarded with a cloth slap to the face. "Don't make me hurt you, Ethan Hunt, or I swear … " Except she was interrupted with him grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes. "You'll do what? Kill me? We both know you won't … "

Momentary silence, before a quiet reply. "Don't tempt me … "

This time she was cut off. Permanently. As he brought her lips to his, ignoring that there was still pain. It was a soft, gentle kiss. They parted and she snuck in a whisper, after breathing in. "What kept you, Hunt?"

And they both burst into a chuckle. Just as a ping reached their ears. Ilsa didn't need to look for her weapon. A swift movement and she brought it up as fast as a gunslinger in a spaghetti Western. Probably faster.

Just in time to spot the first face in the door. Followed by the others.

"Jesus, Benji … Don't you guys knock?"

"Knock? Oh … OH. Were you in the middle of … ? Um … I don't want to know."

A quiet glare washed over him.

"Oh, now you've done it … Iron Man." The heavy voice of Luther had sounded.

Ethan looked amused over his shoulder, just as Ilsa stood up, hands on hips.

"Just for that … You are responsible for packing, Benji."

"I'm sorry but … you're the new guy. Uh … girl. Woman. Who put you in charge?" Brandt decided to pipe up from behind Luther.

"I did, Brandt. You want to help him?"

Brandt raised his hands up in resignation, not really wanting to fight this.

"Well, if you guys really want to know," Ethan began. But Ilsa threw the glare towards him and he just smiled and changed the subject. "I'll just stick with being the patient. You have the room, Black Widow."

"Damn straight, Cap. And don't you forget it."

And laughter ensued. All was back to normal again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: As mentioned in the last chapter, prompts are definitely welcome.

I will do my best to produce a chapter every 7-10 days.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Stockholm, Sweden**

(The following conversation is entirely in Swedish)

"Name, please."

"Sundström. Helena Sundström."

"Nature of your relationship with the patient."

"I am his wife."

Brief pause.

"Can you prove it?"

"What … like how often we do it and where?"

"I … uhm … "

"Listen … I don't have time for this nonsense. Look, I have a ring to prove it. His is in the bathroom at home. He forgets it there quite frequently."

"Uhm … Alright. That will … suffice. Circumstances of the injury."

"He took a bullet for me."

"Can you … be a bit more specific?"

"Classified."

"I'm sorry?"

A soft noise, like one made by a small object landing on a desk. Small like … a wallet of some sort.

"I said it's classified. Do I really need to explain further?"

"Uh … no, Madame. I will … fill the rest of it in a satisfactory way."

"I would appreciate that. And … I'd like to see it when you are done."

"Uh ... certainly, Madame."

* * *

" _Säkerhetspolisen_. Swedish Security Service ... But ... how?"

Ilsa shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my first op in Stockholm, Brandt. If you want more details, they'll have to wait."

Brandt didn't seem too eager to carry on with that conversation. There were more pressing issues at hand. "Any news?"

"Still in surgery. It's been over three hours ... With this type of wound, probably the longer it takes, the better."

Her voice was cold, unemotional. She was used to bottle the emotions up. Moreover, at this moment, she was being focused on something else. Someone else. And that someone was behind those doors, in an operating room. Any emotions would be released later. Both towards him ... and towards those that had put him in this condition.

"He is going to be fine. I know it. He is ... Ethan. That's what he does. The impossible."

Ilsa stared blankly at Brandt for a few seconds before looking back towards the doors in the distance. There was a slight twitch of her head that signaled that she was on the same wavelength as her colleague.

"Benji and Luther?"

"Cleaning up and reporting back. They should be back shortly." Brief pause. "We are all behind you ... You know that, right?"

She already knew that. But it felt good to hear it. Even if it was just for a second or two. "I will be sure to reciprocate. Although ... I would prefer not to be given that chance."

A small smile emerged on Brandt's face. "Doesn't everyone?"

True story.

Movement of the doors. They opened. A man in a white uniform emerged, removing his white gloves.

(Swedish conversation time again)

"Mrs. Sundström?"

"How is he?"

"Too early to tell. He's in a coma right now. We will only know for sure in the morning. You should go and get some rest."

"No, I think not."

"I figured you would say that, Madame. You can go in a few minutes and stay with him, if you wish."

" _If_ … "

Silence.

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Just doing my job. I will check on him later."

(Back to English again)

The doctor departed. Ilsa turned towards Brandt. "Will?"

"Like hell I am. You go ahead. I'll stay here with the boys."

She nodded and left.

* * *

Ilsa had stayed awake all night, wanting to be there when he would wake up. Not 'if', just 'when'. She was fully convinced that he would wake up and, in a day or two, get out of that bed and leave the hospital with her and the rest of the team. Like Brandt, she was a believer. Ethan always seemed to get out of the toughest situations. Always. Pulling the miracle out of the bag sometimes, but he made it.

She had already been tired when he had gone into surgery. But she hadn't closed her eyes. Not even for a moment. Even with some of the nurses urging her to do so, she had refused flatly. There was no negotiating that. She would remain awake until he would be awake and the doctor would confirm that all would be well. Ilsa could be very stubborn, when she would want to. And this was one of those occasions.

However, that stubbornness had worn off and the tiredness had gotten the better of her towards morning. Perhaps the silence (except the monotonous beeping of the monitors) had also been a factor. Her head had slumped on her shoulder. She hadn't even realized it.

It had been about half hour when something startled her awake. The pace of the monitor beeps had changed. They were slightly faster now.

She looked at him and she saw those familiar eyes of his narrowing towards her. Then his mouth twitched. In a sketch of a smile.

"You look … so pretty when you sleep … " His voice was quite hoarse and tired.

"You look better than me." Her voice, matter-of-factly. Despite the tiredness.

His smile stretched … just a tenth of an inch. "So … who are you?"

"Your wife, Helena. Swedish Security Service … "

"Mmm … Wife."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just think it suits you … "

"Are you actually flirting with me in ICU?"

"Maybe."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No. Pretty sure it's still there."

She laughed softly, just as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

(Back to Swedish)

"Ah, I see our patient is awake. This is a good sign."

"Doctor … My wife … spoke very highly of you."

"Well … Thank you, Madame. Now let me take a look."

Silence as he examined the patient. A familiar head poked in the open door. Benji. Ilsa spotted him and made a few gestures signifying that their fearless leader is awake. Benji's head nodded and moved away, just as the doctor finished the examination.

"I believe you are on your way to recovery. If all goes well, you should be out of here in a few days."

"Mm … Good news … Did you hear that, honey?"

Silence, although a small noise could be heard. Sounding like quiet breathing.

"Helena?"

The doctor turned around and noticed that she was asleep. _Finally_ , he thought.

"I should … " He gestured towards her and the patient nodded.

"Yeah … Thank you." As the doctor left, Ethan looked at the sleeping brunette in the chair, smiled once more, and then dozed off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Apologies for the long wait since the last chapter. I've been under common cold attack for the past week and a half. This weather, man …

Hope you are all healthy.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Norfolk, Virginia**

It had been just over a week since the Stockholm mission. The boys had been sent out on a mission in Spain. They were due back the next evening. Ilsa hadn't exactly understood why she hadn't been sent with them. She was about to receive the answer that very afternoon, when the Secretary had asked her into a meeting. There was no refusing these meetings, so she went to it, even though her mind was elsewhere.

"Mr. Secretary … "

"Come in, Agent Faust. Have a seat, please."

Some rather awkward silence, before the conversation continued.

"I understand you have adapted quite rapidly and you are working very well with the team. The results speak for themselves."

"Um … Thank you, Mr. Secretary. But I am under the impression that you did not call me here to provide feedback."

"You are very astute, Agent Faust. This is not the purpose for our meeting. This however is … " And a dark red dossier was slid over the table and she took hold of it. Her eyes shifted towards the Chairman, who nodded a sign of approval that she could open it. And she did, then began reading the first page. Then the second one. The more she read, the more a frown crept on her face.

"I … I am afraid I don't understand … what is this?"

"We have been having some leaks for the past six months, Agent Faust. Minor ones, but still existent. Missions that didn't quite go according to plan. Gdańsk … Stockholm … "

"Mr. Secretary … you are seriously not suggesting … "

"I am not. Someone else would probably consider enough proof to make a firm accusation. Considering the situation and whom we are discussing here, I do not. That is why I am enlisting your help to get to the bottom of this."

"But still … Stockholm?"

"You are asking the question, Agent Faust. You are the answer."

A brief silence, then Ilsa replied. "I understand. Any specific approach?"

"Given your … personal relationship with the target, you have freedom of choice of how to proceed. But I do expect results. As soon as possible."

"You will have them. So … this is the reason why I didn't go with the rest of the team to Spain."

"Like I said, Agent Faust. You are very astute."

She didn't feel it like a compliment. Maybe on another day … But not now. Her face stared blankly at the first page of the file. More specifically at the picture attached to it. Ethan's face was staring back at her from it. It was a good thing Ilsa was very good at holding back her emotions. Otherwise …

"I will provide a report as soon as I have something, Mr. Secretary."

"Thank you, Agent Faust. This meeting is adjourned."

She left the file behind and walked out the door, closing it. Then she didn't stop till she was in the elevator. Holding her back to the cameras, she felt her fists clenching and a shiver going all over her. This had to be a mistake. A very big mistake. It had happened before … Walker had been behind it then. No, this was wrong. Someone else had to be the culprit. She couldn't really trust anyone. Except maybe one man. But how could she tell him? He was Ethan's best friend.

To put it plainly … all this sucked.

* * *

 **Dubai, UAE**

The team really had no more than 36 hours of recharging. They got sent out to Dubai on another mission. Unlike the last time, they did have the luxury of spending the night in Burj-Khalifa, since the op was the next day. Ilsa and Ethan took one room. With some protests, Luther, Benji and Brandt got into the second one. Rather ironically, Ethan found himself in the same room that they had resided in (briefly) last time around. The window had been put back in place.

He couldn't help remarking that, much to Ilsa's astonishment. She had heard about that story … but she had thought that Benji had simply exaggerated some details. In any case, the pair indulged themselves in … other activities than climbing out the building. At the end of it, Ilsa had laid her chin on Ethan's chest, quietly studying him. He was looking back at her, smiling.

"I still can't believe you played Spiderman with just a pair of gloves and then a fire hose."

"I still can't believe I am back in the same room."

"Well … maybe they just wanted to show you that they put the window back."

A grin crossed his face. However, the look on her face became rather serious so the grin vanished.

"What's wrong?"

A quiet sigh.

"Ethan … I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"No secrets between us. As I am sure it's the case for you, I don't like being deceived."

Ethan looked at her rather strangely. "Did I give you any reason to suspect that I am deceiving you in some way?"

"No. But … This relationship. If this is as serious for you as it is for me, I want nothing to come between us. I am sure you agree with that."

"It is serious. And I do agree. And … I have no secrets. I am an open book to you."

"Mhm. Except all the details that are not in your file. But I am sure you will reveal them to me in time. Now that we have agreed on that."

"Absolutely." He began playing with her hair. "I did not lie to you. And I never will."

She continued to look into his eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then she moved her head up to his and softly connected her lips to his own. "I trust you, Ethan." _But I still have a job to do. And … I don't know where to begin._

He responded to the kiss, while gently wrapping his arms around her neck. "I wouldn't even dream of not trusting you." Another kiss. "We should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"Mmm … Quick trip to the ladies' room first. I'll be right back."

"Sure."

Ilsa just grabbed hold of a loose bedsheet, wrapping herself with it, before making her way into the bathroom. But she wasn't there just to wrap things up for the evening. She also had a secondary purpose for being there. Grabbing her back-up phone from its hiding spot and sending out a quick text to the one man that could be trusted with this whole affair.

Luther.

 _Coffee time. Two sugars, right?_

Something they had established beforehand for a private meeting between the two of them. Without anyone else's knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So it seems I can't keep at all that pace that I promised. So … I will do my best to get the chapters out as quickly as I can. It all depends on RL factors though, like my mood, my energy after work, my health and other such things.

I do apologize for having to wait so long for this one. And also that it's slightly shorter than usual. I do enjoy the plot that I am creating here and I hope you will get to see it all revealed soon enough.

And, in case the next chapter isn't out in time, hope you will all have a wonderful Christmas!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Norfolk, Virginia**

Two days passed. The mission had gone without a hitch. Which was a bit suspicious to Ilsa, considering the circumstances. Was this all a wild goose chase? Was the Secretary testing her? It was quite possible. Still, she wanted to get her job done. Hence why she was at her own home in Norfolk, waiting patiently. It didn't take long before there was a knock on her door. She checked the cameras. Gun behind her back. One could never be too careful. Even when seeing a familiar face on that camera.

"Did you bring the coffee?"

"No. All they had was Earl Grey."

Again, pre-established codes. Of course Earl Grey would be a part of it. Her being British and all that.

She opened the door and let Luther in, putting her gun back where it belonged. "I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to rest after these two missions back-to-back."

"It's alright, kid. We're all part of the team here."

The look on her face told a somewhat different story, as she turned around from closing the door. Hence why he raised his brows and continued. "Ok … it seems very serious. What's going on?"

She made her way into the living-room, getting herself seated, while gesturing to Luther to do the same. After he did that, Ilsa began speaking. "When you guys were on the previous assignment, the Secretary called me in. He suggested that we may have a mole. Then I got a file. And the information was pointing towards one of us." She looked quite distraught. Which Luther figured it could mean only one thing.

"Tell me you are not saying what I think you are saying."

"Luther … " There was clear pain now on her face. She couldn't really say it. The words were stopping in her throat.

"No. That is pure garbage. It cannot be Ethan. I know him. It has to be a mistake."

That was what Ilsa had hoped she would hear from him.

"That is why I asked you here. I don't believe it either. Luther … I need your help."

"Hey, it goes without saying. I'm in. Tell me what was in that file. When did this all start?"

Ilsa told him everything that she could remember from that file. Every little detail that she could remember. Anything could be of vital importance.

"Alright. Think I have enough to go on. I will start digging. I guess you want this between us."

She stared at him, without answering verbally. But her eyes did the answering for her.

"You got it. Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of it. I know it's not him."

She nodded quietly. "You have no idea how much appreciate this."

"It's okay, kid. We're family, yeah?"

"Always." No hesitation. She would put herself on the line for Luther. For any of them. Without even blinking. Nobody could question her loyalty to them. Not after everything that had happened.

* * *

It had been a week since then. Both Ilsa and Luther had been on a mission with their team, but they hadn't much contact besides the mission-related stuff. No news meant that Luther hadn't found anything to help out with the case. Or maybe he had found something, but it wasn't good for Ethan. Ilsa knew how good of a friend Luther was to Ethan. So she couldn't help but worry that perhaps involving Luther hadn't been such a good idea after all.

She had just returned from the mission the day earlier. Mission debrief and now Ilsa was back home, wanting to rest. Both physically and mentally, because this whole thing with Ethan was taxing her big time. Her eyes had been closed for probably 10 minutes … when her phone beeped. With amazing speed, considering how tired she was, her hand grabbed the phone just as the beeping stopped. Ilsa was getting quite desperate for news.

And the message was from him. However, the two words in the message sent her reeling.

 _Coffee. Black._

That meant it was an emergency. He needed to speak to her right away. Face to face. She replied without hesitation.

 _Cups are on the table._

That meant he could come at any time. And it didn't even take more than 5 minutes for him to show up at her doorstep. No code words, no nothing. She went straight to the subject.

"Tell me you have something."

"I have something."

"Tell me it's good."

"It's big."

"How big?"

"As big as it gets."

"You mean … "

"We need to take this to the Secretary. Like yesterday."

"Show me first."

He passed her the file that he had been holding and she began speed-reading. It didn't take her long to see where this was all going. Ilsa planted the file in Luther's arms, just as she snatched the keys off the table.

"I'm driving. Hope you don't get carsick."

"I'll manage."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

As I have this period off from work, I will attempt to get the next chapter out before I will return to work on January 3rd. Mostly because Chapter 7 ties closely to the ending of this one.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **IMF Headquarters**

The pair entered the elevator and then pressed the button to head up to the Secretary's office.

"Do you think she knows we're onto her?"

"We probably shouldn't take that out of the equation. Always be prepared."

"I didn't know you had been a boyscout, Luther."

"No. I have just been around Ethan too much. When you are with him long enough, you know that you always need Plan B, Plan C, Plan D … heck, might get all the way to Plan Z."

A soft smile appeared on Ilsa's face momentarily. "Yes, I kinda got that message myself." Then she went abruptly quiet. The silence lasted a while longer, until Luther clasped his hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, kid."

"I know. I just … I have this odd feeling that something is very wrong."

"Occupational hazard. That's how it is in this profession."

A soft chime that the elevator had reached its destination. The doors opened and …

"Benji?"

"Ilsa? Luther? What's going on?"

"Hey, guys … "

"Will? And … Ethan."

"Could someone please explain what are we all doing here?"

Before those that had just emerged from the elevator could respond, a feminine yet very familiar voice interrupted from the open door. "The Secretary is expecting you. You can go in." That was the Secretary's … secretary.

"Thank you, Anna." Ilsa took charge of the group on the spot and lead them towards the Secretary's office, opening the door and allowing everybody to go in.

"Thank you, Agent Faust. Could you also close the door, please?" A sound of the door being closed. "Thank you."

Everybody got themselves seated before the silence got broken again.

"Mr. Secretary. A new mission?"

"Not exactly, Ethan." The man turned towards Ilsa who looked ready to spill all the beans. "If you could please … "

"Yes, thank you." She held up a folder. "About two weeks ago, the Secretary called me in for an individual assignment. The task was to identify a leak."

"I'm sorry … Do you mean we have a mole?"

"Yes, Benji. Initial intelligence pointed into a rather clear direction. Towards our team. Or so one might think."

"Wait … In our team? That's … utter nonsense. Who?"

Her eyes shifted from Benji slowly towards the man sitting right beside him.

"What … Ethan? That's more than utter nonsense. That is just absolutely preposterous."

"Those questions … " Ethan began. "Now they make sense."

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I … "

"You were just doing your job. Enough said."

Brief smiles exchanged between the two agents. Then Ilsa continued.

"I chose not to believe that initial intelligence. I enlisted Luther's help. It took him a while, but ... Wwe now know that it wasn't Ethan. At this point, Mr. Secretary … I would like to ask you to seal off this floor."

"And … why is that exactly, Agent Faust?"

"Because Luther has also identified the mole."

"It is just us on this floor, Agent Faust. Surely you are not suggesting … "

"No, Sir. Not quite … " Her words sounded quite firm. Her eyes were fixed on the Secretary for a few moments, who complied with her request. Then her gaze shifted towards the Secretary's office door.

"Ilsa? Would you … care to share with the rest of the class?"

The imposing brunette walked calmly towards the office door, while speaking. "Of course. But maybe we can let the mole introduce herself to the class. I know you're listening. There's nowhere to go. Open the door, please."

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the door slowly opened, revealing the panicked secretary in the doorway.

"Anna?"

"Wait … Her? But … but why?"

"I … I am … so sorry." The terrified woman began. "I didn't want to. But … But I had no choice."

"It's … it's alright, Anna. Just please tell us what happened. Who forced you to do this?"

"I … I don't have much time … " She started becoming quite pale. Then she turned towards Ilsa and managed to stutter. "Your … your sister … says … hello." Before collapsing on the floor.

"I am unsealing the floor." The Secretary said quickly before picking up his phone. "Medical Services. My office … Now!"

Ethan had already gotten to the motionless body on the floor and went for the woman's pulse. "It's too late, Sir. She's dead."

Ilsa looked rather shocked at the corpse at her feet for probably about a minute or so before being brought back to her senses by the Secretary's demand. "Agent Faust … Are you with us?"

"Yes … Yes, sorry. Um … Did you ask me something?"

"I was asking what she meant by 'your sister says hello'. You don't have a sister."

"No. No, Sir. I don't … "

Medical Services rushed in moments later and could only confirm what Ethan had stated earlier. They began CPR, although it was very likely that it was too late. Then William Brandt's voice sounded quite clear over the whole commotion.

"Wait a minute. Where's Ilsa?"

In all the chaos with the medical personnel rushing in, Ilsa had managed to get out of view and rush into the nearby ladies' room. White as a sheet and shaking, staring into the mirror. Words coming back to her from the past.

 _We are like sisters, you and me._

 _Mona Lisa._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: And here we go … Time for revelations.

To answer a question from the reviews, Anna is not a character from the series. I considered that every head of an intelligence agency needs a secretary.

See you all in 2019!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **5 years ago**

 **Just outside Hamburg, Germany**

The mission was minutes away from blowing to hell. They needed to get out of the underground complex and fast. Ilsa could run fast, when she needed to. And she needed to do so at this point, if she didn't want to be under rubble soon enough. But she wasn't alone, as usual. She had Ramona with her. Both needed to get out. Ilsa had no intention of leaving her behind.

Because they were like sisters.

Ramona Devereaux had been her partner for a few years now. Gorgeous-looking woman. Rather fiery sometimes. Brunette, like herself. Hair flowing to her shoulders. Dark eyes. Athletic build. She could fight like no other. Ilsa could trust Ramona to have her back in any fight. And viceversa. They were inseparable, both on and off the job.

They were _Mona Lisa_. Ramona's invention. A combination of their names. Even if it didn't make sense at first, since Ilsa had been anagrammed to become Lisa. But Ilsa wasn't all that bothered about it. She liked it. Heck, even their supervisor referred to them as such. The Mona Lisa. They were always going on missions together, unless it would be a solo mission. Which was a rather rare occurrence back then.

The two were dashing down a tunnel. About a good half-mile still to go. And they only had a matter of minutes. Both were running as fast as they could. And, when running like that, there was always the chance of a misstep on a surface that had small bumps and holes in places.

Ramona collapsed with a grunt behind Ilsa, who skidded to a halt and turned back towards her partner. "What happened? Are you OK?" Even though she could tell by the other woman's grimace that things were not good at all. Ramona never grimaced unless it was a serious injury.

"I … I don't think I can walk … My ankle." She attempted to stand up, but collapsed again with another grimace. "Shit … I can't put my foot down."

"I'll help you, Mona. I'll carry you out if I have to."

"Ilsa … We can't both make it out. And you know it."

"Don't even say that. Come on, let me … "

"Ilsa … Stop being such a mule. I can't make it … "

The two women stared at each other for a few good seconds, before Ramona spoke again.

"We had a good run, you and me. But you need to go … Or we'll both be buried here."

"Mona … I … " At that point, Ramona framed Ilsa's face with her palms.

"I know. I love you too, Faust." Then she let go. "Now get moving … MOVE, DAMNIT!"

Ilsa barely managed to get up, stare at her injured partner on the ground for a few more seconds, before starting to run again. As fast as she could, without looking back. She barely made it out, when the ground shook and the tunnel began collapsing. Ilsa finally looked back, just as the entrance was being sealed off. She tried to pry off some of the rocks, but there were just too many and too heavy. The brunette collapsed in front of the large pile and was unable to stop the tears from flowing, even by harshly biting her lower lip.

It took her several minutes to recover, get herself up and get moving again. She was all alone, as she reached the car that had been there since they gotten into the complex. The pain accompanied her all the way to the airport and then on the plane. And then back home.

* * *

 **A few days later**

 **MI-6 Headquarters**

Ilsa had given her report to her supervisor and remained there, emotionless, waiting for him to say something. She had no more to say. Nothing more.

"You have my sympathy, Agent Faust. I know what Agent Devereaux meant to you. You should take some days off so that you can … "

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't want days off, Sir. I want to get back to work."

"Are you sure, Ilsa?"

"Damn sure. Give me something. A solo mission, if possible."

Her supervisor looked at her, weighing her words, before nodding. "Chief Atlee has something of the sort. An undercover operation. It will probably be good for you."

Ilsa stood up rather mechanically. "If there is nothing else, Sir, I will go see him now."

The man nodded and reopened the file before him, as Ilsa exited the room without further words.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

They were both standing in the ladies' room. Ilsa still staring in the mirror before her. Ethan leaning against the wall near the mirror. There was silence after she had finished her exposition. Just a small breath coming from him, before actually saying something.

"It must've been … so painful."

She blinked, not responding. Again a lengthy silence. Before Ethan finally moved and enveloped her in his arms. She accepted him quietly, her head collapsing against his shoulder. Her eyes closed. Then she broke the silence.

"She meant the world to me. Why would she do this?"

Ethan breathed in again. "She's obviously angry with you. For whatever reason."

"Ack … Why?"

"You left her back there. She probably expected you to outstubborn her and carry her out."

She shook her head. "Jesus, Ethan … I never could outstubborn her. She was like … the ultimate mule." A loud sigh. "Now what do we do? We don't even know what she wants."

"She wants me."

"What? Why?"

Ethan looked deeply into her eyes and she understood right away. "She wants me to suffer. Like she probably did. So … what's the plan?"

"Easy. We give her what she wants."

Ilsa looked pained at Ethan, ready to reject that idea. But she knew that would be of no use. It was out of her hands. So, instead of the rejection, she shoved her lips into his feverishly. Like there would be no tomorrow for either of them.

When she finally let go, Ilsa hoarsely whispered: "Come back to me."

Ethan smiled and whispered back: "Always."

Before leaving her all by herself in the ladies' room to stare into empty space.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Apologies for such a long break. Returning to work after the holidays really drains you out of energy. I will do my best to shorten the breaks between the chapters.

Also … Happy New Year! Now let's get to work!

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **A month later**

 **Sofia, Bulgaria**

Ethan had changed locations basically every three days. Never staying for too long in one place. It was harder to find him that way. After arriving in Europe, he had basically made a zig-zag path towards East that had in the end led him to Sofia. He had an old safehouse there, which IMF would have no knowledge of. For everyone else, he had been disavowed by the agency. Everyone else except a few select people. The Secretary. Benji. Brandt. Luther. And Ilsa.

Ilsa. He missed her terribly. They had no contact. No direct contact anyway. Every 12 hours, he would have a scheduled check-in through his watch. Just press a button and that was all. They would know he was still alive. Moreover, they would know where he was. Luther and Benji. They would take shifts on monitoring the check-in. They would keep Brandt and Ilsa in the loop, naturally.

Every time he would reach a new location, he would get himself a burner phone that he would ditch at departure. A few times, he had called her. When she had answered, he had said nothing. Just breathed into the phone. She would know it was him. No words exchanged. He would hang up less than 10 seconds later. It was hard. And, so far, without any actual results. All this, just to locate this Ramona Devereaux. Then again, he hadn't really expected it to be easy. The spy game was a marathon, not a sprint. He had to have patience. Everyone involved needed to.

It was evening, when a knock on the door woke him up. He jumped up, gun in hand. Nobody was supposed to know he was here. It was an old house, nothing to draw much attention to it. Maybe it was just someone who had gotten lost. Or … maybe not. There were no coincidences in the spy game.

Hidden outside in the doorframe, there was a tiny camera. One would have to actually look for it to find it. He looked at the monitor and remained motionless for a moment or two. The individual was quite familiar. No, more than that. Intimate. How did she know he was here? This was his second day here. The next one, he would be gone. How …? Maybe it was a trap. He approached the door quietly, as another knock sounded.

A quick move on the peephole before backing away. She looked like Ilsa. Looked seemingly nervous on the camera, as if worried that she might've been followed. Maybe … Damnit. He kept a hand behind his back, gun ready, while he cautiously opened the door with the other hand. He stared at her. She stared back at him. He didn't even have time to say anything though because she barged in, slammed the door behind her and attached her mouth to his.

He responded almost instinctively to the kiss, as her arms moved around him. After a few moments, she moved back slightly and stared in his eyes. She smiled slightly and shook her head. Before Ethan could ask her what that had meant, he felt a prick on the back of his shoulder.

"Protocols down the drain when it comes to her, right?"

The voice was foreign. Sounded British, but not quite. There was something else in there. But Ethan just didn't have time to figure out what that was. He lost consciousness, just after the woman before him said ever so casually: "Good evening, Mr. Hunt. Pleased to finally meet you."

As he collapsed on the floor, she stared down at him, before grabbing hold at her face and removing the mask away. Brunette. Long hair. Dark eyes.

Ramona Devereaux.

The door opened behind her and two men appeared.

"Pick him up. Carefully."

"You do realize that his friends will come for him, once they figure out he's gone."

She looked at the man that had spoken and smiled maliciously. "No, not 'his friends'. **She** will come. I wouldn't expect anything less. Now enough intelligent commentaries and get to work."

* * *

 **Several hours later**

 **Norfolk, Virginia**

Ilsa was resting after returning from a long mission. The phone woke her rather rudely. She grimaced and looked at the time. A connection was made. It was just after the time when Ethan was supposed to do his check-in. Did something happen? Or maybe it was him. She looked at the caller ID. It was Luther.

Shit.

"Luther … Tell me."

"He missed his check-in."

"You waited a few extra minutes. And nothing … "

"Exactly."

"Where?"

"Sofia, Bulgaria."

"Get the others. We are going right away. I'll inform the Secretary."

Luther was about to inquire about time needed to recharge after the previous mission, but thought better of it. When it came to Ethan, sleep could wait.

"Pick you up in 20. Ilsa?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll be fine."

"Better be. Or … Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Conversation ended right away. The bag was pretty much always made. Now all she had to do is wait for the boys. But first … The Secretary.

The call went through.

"Agent Faust."

"Phoenix Red."

"You have a go. Bring him home. Your lead."

"Yes, Sir. Will do."

Less than 20 minutes later, she jumped in the car waiting for her.

 _Hang in, Ethan. I am coming._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Writer's block. Busy RL times. And that's how there's been a long break between the last chapter and this one. Will attempt to get the next one (which is also the last chapter) out quicker.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **24 hours later**

 **Hamburg, Germany**

"Guys, we've been over this for the past hour."

"And you really aren't listening, Benji. She's dangerous. There's really one way in and one way out."

"But … but … Ethan … We can't risk it."

"Benji. It's going to be fine, OK?"

"How do you know, Luther? You have a crystal ball in that computer of yours?"

"Benji … "

"Sorry. But … "

"Benji, we get it. We all care about him. We'll get him safe and sound."

That was when Brandt realized something and interrupted the argument. "Uhm … guys… Where's Ilsa?"

She was gone. And nobody had seen her leave. And a good chunk of the equipment, mostly weapons, that they had brought in was missing.

"She's gone in by herself," Luther stated the obvious.

"Can you blame her? I mean … It is very personal to her."

"No kidding. Now can we stop arguing and go help her?"

"Well, duh. Of course."

"Finally … " Brandt grumbled. "Only took you an hour and for Ilsa to go missing. Grab the gear. She probably has a big head start."

* * *

 **Two hours later**

 **Underground complex outside Hamburg, Germany**

Ethan was sitting in a chair, hands restrained on the arms of the chair. Legs restrained to the front feet of it. He was wearing a grey-looking vest, which was meant to hide something rather unpleasant underneath. An explosive charge strapped to his chest. His attention was elsewhere though. The woman sitting across the room from him. Brunette. Long hair. Dark eyes. Staring at him curiously. As if it was a casual encounter between the two.

It was far from casual.

"Such a shame."

"What?"

"That she got to meet you first."

Ethan simply smiled at that. It was her turn to pop the question. "What?"

"I have the feeling that we would've never worked. You just don't seem like my type."

It was Ramona's turn to smile. More amused than she should've been.

"And all that with an explosive charge stuck to you. Yes … I am beginning to see what she saw in you."

Ethan didn't answer and just gazed back at her. Just as a soft 'beep' emerged from her pocket. She extracted a phone from there and looked at it.

"Well … guess we're about to have company. I give her … about five minutes to get here."

Her gaze fell on Ethan's face, who showed some sign of disapproval.

"You don't agree."

"Three minutes."

"You think my Ilsa stepped up her game that much since I last saw her."

No answer, just a knowing look from Ethan.

"Mm. Very well. I might just not kill you when she shows up."

"We both know that's a lie."

She didn't say anything just stared back at him calmly. Hand moving behind her.

Three minutes passed. A loud thud sounded on the other side of the door. Before the door bursting open and a body being tossed inside the room.

"Oh, honey … You're home. Do come in."

There was some fake cheerfulness in Ramona's voice. There was nothing pleasant about all this. It wasn't your usual reunion.

The next second, Ilsa emerged in the room. The two women had guns pointing at each other.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Ilsa looked quite determined at her old partner, before casting a brief look at her new one. Ethan was expecting it and immediately looked down, then back at her. She understood that something was very wrong. Her gaze shifted back towards the other woman.

"Release him. Your beef is with me, Mona."

"Mm. No. I don't think so. You see … You need to suffer. Like I did. When you turned your back on me."

"You told me to go!"

"I did. But I was expecting you to be more stubborn than me for a change."

"There was no way for me to know that."

"I thought you were more astute than that. I thought we were sisters. I guess I was wrong."

Silence. The two women continued to stare at each other, guns still pointed at each other.

"I am not going to ask again, Mona."

"You kill me … He dies. My pulse is connected to that charge on his chest. I flat-line, it goes off. Oh … and don't forget the pressure trigger on the chair."

That was quite the predicament. Ilsa remained unmoved however. Her gaze didn't move but her words were addressed to Ethan this time.

"Do you trust me, Ethan?"

"Do you even have to … ?"

"Yes or no?"

"Absolutely yes."

Ramona gripped her weapon tightly. "You're not going to shoot me. For two reasons."

"Namely?"

"One is sitting in that chair over there. And two … you still care about me."

Ilsa blinked once. She breathed in and seemed to relax.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

"But I didn't say I wanted to kill you … "

A brief moment of silence interrupted by the sound of a shot. And the sound of a body collapsing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ilsa stared down at the motionless body of her former partner. There were mixed feelings within her, but nothing being expressed on her face. She was silent for a few moments longer, before putting her gun behind her back. "Tranquilizer bullets … The boys back at Research will be thanking me for a successful test."

Without further ado, she approached Ethan and kneeled in front of him, scanning the chair. There was nothing clearly visible, but then again she couldn't rely just on that. Her eyes shifted to Ethan's face. He nodded in response.

"I'm fine."

"Hm … Yeah, sure. Just one tiny problem … "

"We've been through worse."

She smiled lowly, moving her attention back to the device on his chest. Her bomb disarming skills weren't all that great. And, considering the circumstances, she didn't want to risk it. Ilsa tapped on her ear. "Guys, can you hear me?"

No response.

"The signal must be blocked … Shit. I need to do this myself."

"Been to any … bomb disarming courses lately?"

She gave him a look.

"Just trying to cut the tension, darling … "

Just then, the device beeped and a timer popped up on the screen that seemed lifeless until that point. Ilsa's face turned pale on the spot.

"Tell me that's not … "

"Uh … Ok, I won't … "

"How long?"

"Two. Now one fifty … "

The two looked at each other. Seconds ticked away.

"If you can't disarm it, you should go … "

"No. Out of the question."

"Ilsa … "

"Ethan, no! I am not leaving."

She began to search the device attentively for anything that would help her out. She had some rather radical ideas, but they were radical and probably would get them killed in the process.

"Ilsa … "

"No."

"Look at me … Damnit, Faust, look at me!"

Her face was pale, there was a clear tremor on the surface. There was also a drop of liquid in the corner of her eye.

"Ethan, I won't … "

"Go!"

"NO. Damnit, no! I won't leave this time. Screw it!"

A minute left.

She looked to the side. Ramona's body. She had to have some sort of control over the bomb, no? Ilsa rushed over and began searching frenetically. It didn't take long to find the remote.

But it required a password.

"Did she mention a passcode?"

"No … No, she didn't."

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit …" She looked frantically at Ethan, then back at the remote.

Thirty seconds.

"Damnit, Mona … What's the passcode?"

What could it be? She would only have one chance, there was really no time for two tries. First thing that would pop in her head.

On the spot, she typed in … 'Mona Lisa'.

The button went green and she pressed it quickly. The timer stopped. Five seconds to spare.

She breathed in, set the remote aside and went over to Ethan. "Let's get this off you."

It didn't take long to do that. She held the device in her hand carefully, unsure what to do with it. Especially since a thought crossed her mind.

"The pressure trigger. Would it still work?"

"Um … It shouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh … No."

Ilsa looked at him, then at the bomb. She threw it towards the wall, away from them and Ramona's body, before pulling Ethan against her and to the ground.

Sure enough, the device detonated against the wall. Covering them with debris.

Ethan raised his head a bit, before looking back down at Ilsa. She was staring at him. Silent.

"I always liked being on top … "

Her eyes twitched. Then her mouth. Then laughter ensued, just before the door burst open and three men rushed in.

"Oh look, the cavalry is here … Late as usual.", Ilsa remarked mockingly.

"Well, um … we didn't really want to interrupt anything important. Maybe we should … come back later?"

"Benji … Get Ethan off me."

"Never thought I'd hear this … "

"And you, Brandt, help him."

"What … Why?"

"Because I said so."

The two looked at each other, under Luther's amused look, before finally reacting.

"Yes, ma'am." And they helped him up, despite his protests. "Guys, I'm fine, I can do it myself … "

"Mhm, sure … "

Ilsa managed to get herself up, before extracting something from her jacket pocket. Restraints. After staring at her former partner for a few seconds, she applied the restraints on Ramona's wrists. Just as the latter began stirring.

"I stayed this time … "

"Huh … Yeah, I knew you would. Didn't think you'd shoot me though."

"You were right. I still care about you. But I care about him more … " Forcefully, Ilsa grabbed Ramona's elbow and pulled her up.

"Let's go, honey."

* * *

 **36 hours later**

 **A bar in Norfolk, Virginia**

"Explain to me how did I get saddled with the tab for tonight again?"

"Well, Ethan, we did just save your sorry butt. So I guess you owe us."

"Luther … You didn't save me. Ilsa did."

"Don't change the subject. You get the tab," Luther shut down that conversation, to the amusement of Benji and Brandt beside him.

"Speaking of the devil … Where is Ilsa?" questioned the Brit.

"Finishing her debriefing with the Secretary. Should be here shortly."

"Did he decide what he would do with … ?"

"Not yet. I guess she will be in interrogation for quite a while. Ms. Devereaux might have some interesting information for us."

"Think she will just give it up willingly?"

"Well, if Ilsa will be doing the interrogation … Maybe."

"What interrogation am I doing?", a voice came from behind them. "And where's my drink?"

"Ethan, you're getting sloppy, man. Bartender," Brandt stepped in, just in time to allow the familiar figure of Ilsa Faust to slip in and place herself in front of Ethan.

"Hi … ", she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi back. You done?", he replied calmly, but also smiling.

"Yeah. And I've come to collect my prize."

"What prize?"

"This." And she wrapped her arms around his neck, before planting a big kiss on his lips. In the loud cheers of the three men watching that scene like hawks.

The two separated, grinning at each other, just in time for the bartender to announce ceremoniously. "Got your drinks right here!"

More cheers as the group turned towards the counter. And celebrate like one big happy family.

 **The End**

* * *

Author's note: And this is it. Hope you enjoyed the story, despite the delays between the chapters. I am planning another story featuring this merry group, but I am not entirely sure if/when will be posted. It depends on factors beyond my control.

Again, thank you for your attention and, hopefully, see you back here soon.


End file.
